Esto es cosa de cinco
by Pashakius
Summary: Ben y Kevin están en el bosque en la caravana del abuelo de te estaba de vacaciones y no volvería hasta la semana que viene y Rex y Noah estaban visitando la ciudad por lo que estaban solos B:Kevin,no se si lo que haremos esta bien K:Tranquilo,cuando estaba en la cárcel lo hice miles de veces y créeme que te va a gustar B:¿Les gustó? K:Más de uno suplicaba por más B:V


Ben y Kevin están en el bosque en la caravana del abuelo de Ben, estaba de vacaciones y no volvería hasta la semana que viene y Rex y Noah estaban visitando la ciudad por lo que estaban solos

B:Kevin,no se si lo que haremos esta bien

K:Tranquilo,cuando estaba en la cárcel lo hice miles de veces y créeme que te va a gustar

B:¿Les gustó?

K:Más de uno suplicaba por más

B:Vale,confiaré en ti

Después de decir eso Kevin se abalanzó sobre él besándole apasionadamente. Era algo que había estado esperando desde hace tiempo. Kevin y Ben empezaron a desnudarse y a tocarse su miembros. Kevin tenia unos grandes músculos mientras que Ben los tenia menos desarrollados. Los dos empezaron a lamerse los miembros lentamente pero algo llamó a la puerta, se pusieron una toalla y fueron a ver quien era.

B:¡Si sois vosotros!

R:Habiamos venido a preguntaros si podríais dejarnos dormir aquí ya que Noah se le olvido coger habitaciones en un hotel

N:Lo siento

B:¡Kevin!¿Pueden quedarse Rex y Noah aquí?

K:¡Si!

R:¿Por qué estáis los dos en toalla?

B:Pasad y os lo contamos

Los dos entraron y Ben cerró la puerta de la caravana con llave para acto seguido quitarse el y Kevin las toallas con sus miembros preparados

B:Uniros a nuestra sesión de sexo

R:¿Estais locos? Nos gustan las mujeres

K:Sería una experiencia para vosotros

R:Me voy al baño y espero que cuando salga se os quite esa idea

Rex entra al baño y Kevin y Ben se quedan mirando a Noah

K:¿Y tu que dices?

N:No sé que decir

B:Prueba

N:Si es que no soy gay

B:Venga,ven y prueba,además,asi notaras una buena polla

N:Vale

Después de decir eso Ben y Kevin se abalanzaron sobre é le desnudo dejando ver que tenia los músculos marcados y Ben le empezó a besar.

Noah empezó a besarse con Ben mientras Kevin le masturbaba y le lamia su entonces se puso de rodillas mientras Kevin se puso de pie para besar a estaba nervioso pues nunca había estado con hombres y ahora estaba en un trío con un pene a cada lado de la cara.

Noah trago saliva y dirigió su boca al pene grueso de Kevin mientras que masturbaba el largo pene de Ben y los se levantó y se besó con Ben y Kevin.

K:¿Pasamos a la segunda fase?

B:Sí

N:¿Cuál es la segunda fase?

K:Penetrar

Los tres empezaron a buscar el lubricante cuando Rex salió del baño

R:¡Noah!¿Tú también?

N: Entiendelo,me han descubierto un nuevo mundo

B: Únete Rex

K: Dicen que los latinos sois muy fogosos y eso hay que comprobarlo

R:¡Qué no!

B:Bueno,tendre que usar a "ese"

Ben cogió el omnitrix y selecciono un alien cuyo aspecto era una masa rosa y gelatinosa

R:¿Qué es eso?

G/B:Lo llamo Gelitus y nunca adivinarías cual es su poder

R:¿Cuál es?

G/B:Se divide en pequeñas partes de gelatina que entran en un enemigo y me permite controlarle aunque haya vuelto a mi forma humana pudiendo también cambiar su anatomía

Después de decir eso Gelitus separo una parte de su cuerpo entrando dentro de Rex a través de su boca volviendo otra vez a su forma humana mientras Rex trataba de recuperarse de lo que acaba de pasar

B:Bueno,ahora si quieres te puedo decir que pasara

R:No puedes hacerme esto

B:Ya veras pero ahora voy a hacer esto:Mini-Gelitus,quiero que le hagas sentir una gran excitación y una necesidad de copular dando igual quien sea

Dicho esto Ben fue a donde Kevin y Noah los cuales no habían dicho nada y empezaron a besarse los tres mientras Rex comenzaba a sentir una gran excitación y su miembro se empezaba a endurecer con tal fuerza que rasgaba su pantalón

B:¿Qué pasa Rex?¿No quieres unirte?

K:Ven,yo también pensaba que seria malo pero es lo mejor que puede haber

R:¡Nunca!

B:Esta -Gelitus,haz que Rex necesite contacto masculino y que le empiece a doler el pene

Después de decir eso Rex sintió más y más deseos de hacerlo empezando a dolerle el pene por lo que decidió quitarse toda la ropa dejando ver su músculos estaban marcados y bronceados,sus abdominales eran duros como piedras,sus pectorales como rocas,piernas y brazos largos y atléticos,su culo estaba bien formado y su pene estaba endurecido chorreando semen y siendo largo

K:¿Y quieres que no disfrutemos de eso?

N:Venga Rex,ven aquí con nosotros

B:Chicos,necesita ayuda para decidirse

Después de decir eso los tres fueron a donde Rex cogiéndole y poniéndole en el sofá comenzaron a jugar con Rex:Noah y Kevin le lamian su miembro mientras Ben le par de minutos después decidieron convertir a Rex en alguien más pasivo pasando Ben a obligar a Rex a chuparle el miembro y a masturbar a Noah y a Kevin

N:¡Dios Rex,como la meneas!

K:Ya te digo

B:Os dije que necesitaba ayuda para aceptar su homosexualidad pero la chupa bien

K:Creo que voy a correrme

N:Y yo

B:Rex,sigue haciendo esto,quiero que nos corramos encima de ti

Después de decir eso Kevin y Noah se corrieron encima de Rex mientras Ben lo hacia en su boca

N:¡Puff!

K:Estoy muerto

B:¿Quieres más Rex?

Continuara...


End file.
